oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grotesque Guardians/Strategies
The Grotesque Guardians are gargoyle slayer bosses that reside at the top of the Slayer Tower. on the Slayer Tower's roof.]] In order to access and fight them, the player must be assigned gargoyles as a slayer task or be assigned a Grotesque Guardians boss task. Prior to this, the player must also obtain a brittle key; a 1/150 drop from regular gargoyles and marble gargoyles which can only be obtained while assigned gargoyles as a slayer task. Like gargoyles, players '''must' bring a rock hammer or granite hammer to finish them off.'' Attacks Dusk is immune to magic and ranged attacks; only melee attacks will harm him. In addition, if players stand under Dusk, they will be trampled and receive 30-40 damage. Dawn uses magic and ranged attacks. She has a special attack in which a grey ball is flung towards the player, and temporarily binds them by encasing them in stone (similar to the marble gargoyle's special attack). Special attacks that they perform are detailed in the Strategy section. Recommended Equipment During the fight, players will need both a ranged weapon and a melee weapon, plus a rock hammer or granite hammer to deal the final blow Head: Slayer Helm (i) > Slayer Helm > Black Mask (i) > Black Mask Chest: Armadyl Chestplate > Karil's Top > Blessed D'Hide > Black D'Hide Legs: Bandos Tassets > Verac's Skirt > Obsidian Legs > Dragon Platelegs/skirt Feet: Primordial boots > Dragon boots Hands: '''Barrows gloves '''Ring: Berserker ring (i) Ranged Weapon: '''Toxic blowpipe '''Melee Weapon: Abyssal tentacle > Abyssal whip Off-hand: Dragon defender Strategy Note: Ranged/Magic and melee is required for this fight, along with a rock hammer! If players die, they can reclaim lost items from the nearby magical chest for a fee of 50,000 coins. Phase 1 Upon ringing the bell, a cutscene ensues where the guardians awaken and face the player. Dusk will be unattackable as he uses his wing to defend himself from all sources of combat, so the player must attack Dawn first. Dawn is airborne, so the player must attack her with ranged or magic, as melee cannot reach her. As she is more resistant to magic, ranging her is recommended. When Dawn reaches 50% of her life points, the two Guardians will stand on the eastern and western sides, and will perform a lightning special attack that has an AoE of 3x3, rapidly dealing up to 5-10 damage per tick. After this attack is over, Dawn flies up, and Dusk will begin to attack the player. Phase 2 Upon attacking Dusk, immediately run away from him once his wing glows, as his first attack is an explosive attack. If players do not run away from him when he does so, the player will be dealt 30+ damage and be knocked back. Throughout this phase, debris may fall around the roof (roughly 4-6 once in a while). These debris have a 3x3 AoE, and getting hit by them results in up to 22 damage, while stunning the player for several seconds. If players stand under Dusk, they will be trampled and receive 30-40 damage. Reduce Dusk's health to 50%, and Dawn will return to perform the lightning special attack once more. Phase 3 The two guardians descend down to attack the player together. Like in phase 1, Dusk uses his wing to protect him from attacks, so you must focus on Dawn. Occasionally, she will throw out three energy spheres. These spheres don't have much energy, but the longer they linger on the field, the larger they grow. There are four stages to this; low, medium, high (warning) and very high (explodes). Absorbing the sphere when it's energy is low deals 2 damage; at medium, it deals 10, and at high, 20. If not absorbed at all, they explode for high damage, and will also heal Dawn for 90 life points per sphere, prolonging the fight. Once Dawn reaches 0 health, use the rock hammer on her (unless you have unlocked the Gargoyle smasher ability using slayer reward points). Dusk will absorb her essence, and initiate the final phase of the fight. Dawn will send out several lightning currents upon death near her, so be sure to run away to avoid getting damaged by them. Phase 4 Dusk will become empowered from Dawn's essence, though he will still be at half health due to phase 2. Here, he will gain Dawn's magical attacks, although he will not use his explosive attack, nor will debris resume falling on the roof. Dusk uses a new special attack, where he drags the player somewhere in the arena and traps them in a barrier of blue flames. One of the flames are missing, so use that to escape immediately after he drags you. If you fail to get out of the enclosed area in time, the fires will deal up to 60+ damage, and Dusk will heal himself for the same damage he dealt to you. Dusk will also use Magic attacks. When Dusk reaches 0 health, use the rock hammer on him to finish him off (unless you have unlocked the Gargoyle smasher ability using slayer reward points). Like phase 2, Dusk's passive stomp effect returns into action. WARNING: Sometimes, Dusk may drag the player to the edges, then create a barrier where the exit cannot be used because there is no space to escape. Quickly run into the exit of the barrier to avoid damage or eat up to tank the incoming damage or simply teleport out of the arena. Note that the first time Dusk performs this attack, he is in an invulnerable state; after this first time, he can be attacked when he performs this attack. Be sure not to attack him until the special attack is over, or you may run back into the enclosed area.